Get Your Own Movie, Stitch!
by 321Haruko123
Summary: Inspired by the hilarious trailers of Lilo and Stitch, everyone's favourite fluffy blue alien sneaks into a variety of Disney films. Now what exactly does he do there? Cause havoc everywhere, that's what! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Aurora, then known as the peasant girl Briar Rose, merrily danced in the forest, singing with the birds. Her dance partner was her "dream prince" or rather, her animal friends wearing a stolen cape, hat and boots. These stolen garments in question belonged to a mysterious young man who had been wandering the forest that day on his white steed. This young man, Prince Phillip, had followed the thieves, who led him to the lovely Briar Rose. He had already fallen in love with her voice, and now he was enchanted by her beauty.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do..." Briar Rose sang on. She twirled round and round, very much enjoying herself. Phillip thought that he would like to cut in and introduce himself. Before he could do so, however, someone - or something - beat him to it. A short, blue, rather unhuman arm had grabbed the woman's "dance partner" and began to sing a rather strange song in a rather unfamiliar language.

"Aloha 'oe! Aloha 'oe...!"

Briar Rose turned around and gasped. Phillip gasped as well. Even the forest animals and Samson gasped. What was this strange blue creature sitting on a tree branch? It didn't look anything like any animal at all! It was a little monster that could _**talk**_... and play the ukulele! It just casually played on without a care in the world, while everyone else stared at it in shock. Finally, the creature noticed the lovely Briar Rose and wolf whistled loudly.

"Aloha, baby! Name's Stitch!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Briar Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why, _**you're not**_ my dream prince!" She turned around and bolted out of the clearing, her animal friends following close behind. "That's it!" her voice echoed among the trees, "I'm never leaving home ever again... again... again...!"

"Wait! Please stop!" Prince Phillip cried out. It was no use however, as the lovely maiden of his dreams was gone forever. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Suddenly he felt something tap his shoulder. He looked up and saw the blue creature responsible for this tragedy.

"Uh... Aloha, cousin...?"

"Get your _**own**_ movie!"


	2. Chapter 2

In the year 1909, on a snowy Christmas Eve, everyone was exchanging gifts and enjoying the celebration. People carolled in the streets, and decorative lights shown as brightly as the Star of Bethlehem itself. In one particular house, a young married couple sat under their lovely Christmas tree. The husband was the first to give his gift, and he was very excited, for he knew it was something his dear wife was sure to love. Smiling, he tenderly picked up a hat box with a ribbon on it, and handed it to her.

"It's for you, Darling. Merry Christmas."

The woman took the box from her husband's hands and smiled lovingly. "Oh, Jim Dear...!" She gently began untiing the white ribbon. "It's the one I was admiring, isn't it? Trimmed with ribbon?" Once the ribbon was taken off the box a little sound was heard inside.

Jim Dear smiled. "Well, it has a ribbon..."

Darling took off the lid of the box and gasped in surprise. Jim Dear smiled again, happy that his wife was surprised by his gift of a... Wait, what _**is**_ that? Darling just stared in horror at the mysterious blue creature whose head had popped out of the box. Oh no, Jim Dear thought. I thought I brought home an adorable puppy, not this... _**thing!**_ At that moment, the blue creature leaped out of the box and onto the Christmas tree. All Jim Dear and Darling could do was stare in shock at the monster climbed up the tree, throwing ornaments against the walls and utterly sabotaging the place!

Suddenly the creature stopped abruptly when it felt the tree tip over sightly. Holding on for dear life, the tree came crashing down with a loud clatter. Both Jim Dear and Darling had fled out of the room and had begun to argue.

"I don't know what kind of game this is, James Timothy Brown, but I for one _**do not **_find this amusing!"

"But Darling, there's been a mistake! I could have sworn there was a cocker spaniel puppy in there, not that little _**monster!**_"

"Don't you "Darling" me and stop with your pathetic excuses! Now I demand a better explanation of this, and I demand it _**right now...!**_"

Meanwhile, as the couple was arguing, the creature, named Stitch, had crawled out from under the fallen Christmas tree. He curiously lifted the ribbon of another present with his claw and began tearing into it. Finding a packet of dog biscuits and other treats, he made himself comfortable on a nearby chair and began stuffing his face. Unlike the arguing couple in the next room, Stitch was having a rather delightful Christmas...


End file.
